


Les cinquante-septièmes Hunger Games

by SerdaiglePower



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerdaiglePower/pseuds/SerdaiglePower
Summary: District Dix. Nathanaël, dix-huit ans, se prépare pour la Moisson. Son nom est tiré au sort, le voilà partit pour les Hunger Games. Il ne reverra jamais son district parce qu'il n'a aucune chance, il le sait bien. Pourquoi le sort lui serait-il favorable après tout ?





	Les cinquante-septièmes Hunger Games

Bonjour camarades !

Je vous retrouve ici pour une fanfiction Hunger Games. Une édition qui se déroule avant ceux de Kantniss et Peeta (Un an avant leur naissance en fait). J'avais déjà ce projet depuis quelques années déjà et j'avais déjà écris plusieurs versions et même publié quelques chapitres avant d'abandonner par manque de motivation et surtout parce que je n'étais pas satisfaite du tout de mon boulot. J'avais donc laissé cette histoire au placard jusqu'au mois dernier, après avoir fait un rêve bien désagréable, suite à un voyage d'étude effectué avec ma fac: Moi, mes professeurs et élèves présents lors du voyage avions été piégés je ne sais comment et nous étions obligés de participer aux Hunger Games, nos professeurs nous servant de mentors et devant nous regarder nous entre-tuer. Et je me suis ensuite réveillée avec une très désagréable sensation, tellement tout ça était réel mais qu'en plus je me répugnais à tuer mes camarades et en même temps je ne voulais pas mourir. Bref après ce rêve je me suis souvenue de mon histoire et j'ai décidé de la reprendre, de la remanier. Me voici donc avec la version finale (même si je n'ai pas encore écris la fin), en tout cas celle du premier chapitre, que j'ai du réécrire au bas mot, une dizaine de fois (Mon frère pourra en témoigner, il m'a vu m'arracher les cheveux et m'enthousiasmer à maintes reprises.) Je vous présente donc la Cinquante-septième édition des Hunger Games, avec pour personnage principal Nathanaël Vargas, dix-huit ans et venant du district Dix. Je vous expliquerait le choix des noms en fin de chapitre. Sinon pourquoi avoir choisis le district Dix et un garçon en personnage principal ? Déjà parce que j'ai une fixette étrange sur ce district, n'allez pas chercher à comprendre et ensuite parce que je trouve qu'il y a un peu trop de fictions avec des jeunes filles de seize ans (Déjà qu'on en trouve beaucoup dans la littérature young adult, c'est quoi cette obsession avec cet âge, seize ans ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ?) venant soit du Douze ou d'un district de carrière. Je ne dis pas que toutes les fanfictions Hunger Game sont comme ça mais j'en ai vu beaucoup. Ensuite même si je suis profondément féministe et que je ne crache pas sur les héroïnes fortes qui peuvent servir de modèle aux lecteurs, j'avais envie de changement. Et le personnage de Nathanaël m'est venu presque naturellement. Puis c'est ma fic non mais. ^^ Trêves de bavardages, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre, explications en fin de chapitre !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Hunger Games ne m'appartient évidemment pas, tout est à Suzanne Collins. La fic est classée M parce que se sont les Hunger Games, il sera donc fait mentions de violence. Je vous préviendrais en début de chapitre quand ce sera le cas. 

* * *

 

**La Moisson**

Je n'ai pas dormis cette nuit. Je suis partis me coucher tôt, presque aussitôt après le dîner. J'ai tiré le rideau séparant ma chambre du séjour et je suis resté allongé sur mon vieux matelas cabossé, en sous-vêtements, attendant que le sommeil me gagne. Il n'est pas venu. D'abord à cause de la chaleur et ensuite parce que j'avais peur d'être à demain. J'ai attendu longuement, fixant le plafond, fermant de temps en temps les yeux pour essayer de dormir. Puis j'ai vu l'aube filtrer à travers les interstices du mur et je me suis levé sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller mes parents qui dormaient de l'autre côté de la pièce, le rideau délimitant leur chambre à moitié tiré. J'ai aperçu la tête de mon père posée sur la poitrine de ma mère et leurs mains entrelacées puis je suis allé me changer en faisant une toilette très rapide parce que j'allais avoir l'occasion de prendre un bain plus tard dans la journée. Comme il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans les placards de notre minuscule cuisine mis à part quelques conserves, du riz sec et une miche de pain qui commençait à rassir je n'ai rien pris pour le petit-déjeuner, me contentant juste de boire un verre de jus de pomme que j'avais acheté il y a trois jours. Il n'était pas très bon mais c'est le moins cher que j'ai pu dégoter au marché. Ensuite j'ai déposé mon verre dans le baquet à vaisselle pour le laver plus tard. Je suis sortit de la maison sur la pointe des pieds et j'ai enfilé mes bottes en caoutchouc sur le perron. J'ai vérifié qu'elles étaient propres avant de parcourir les rues poussiéreuses du District 10 pour me rendre dans le quartier des fermes. J'ai tracé rapidement, même si il n'y avait personne, de peur de croiser un pacificateur ou pire, leur chef, Ford, un pervers et un tordu avec qui je n'aimerais être enfermé seul dans une pièce pour rien au monde. Le temps que j'arrive à la ferme de Mr Daudey **[1]** , mon patron, j'étais déjà en nage. J'ai sauté par dessus la petite barrière pour me diriger directement vers l'abri où se trouvaient les chèvres pour les conduire dans leur enclos en plein air. Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur et malgré les abreuvoirs remplis d'eau fraîche, certaines bêlaient, mécontentes et j'ai du les conduire par petits groupes dehors pour éviter de ne me faire happer par un troupeau de chèvres en colère. Heureusement elles se sont calmées une fois dehors où elles ont pu brouter de l'herbe à loisir pendant que je m'assurais que l'une d'entre elles n'essaye pas de s'échapper où qu'elles ne se battent pas. Je me suis adossé à la barrière, le soleil tapant déjà dans mon dos. J'ai regretté de ne pas avoir de chapeau mais ils coûtent relativement chers, du moins ceux de bonne qualité. J'avais un vieux chapeau de paille défraîchit avant mais il a finis par se trouer et j'ai du renoncer à m'en procurer un, Mr Daudey refusant de m'en prêter. Je pourrais lui refiler des poux. Quand il m'a dit ça, je me suis retenu de lui dire qu'en général, les poux préfèrent les cheveux propres. Mais je me suis contenté de hocher la tête, docile pendant qu'il me faisait faire le tour de son exploitation. Je n'allais pas laisser passer une occasion d'avoir un travail, surtout comme celui là. Même si on me paye une misère, je ne crache pas sur l'argent et chaque pièce est la bienvenue. Une petite chèvre blanche avec le front tacheté de noir s'approche de moi et me donne un coup de tête. Je la caresse et elle pousse un petit bêlement de satisfaction. D'autres chèvres viennent quémander mes caresses et je suis obligé de le faire à tour de rôle. J'aime beaucoup ces chèvres, elles sont assez affectueuses bien que certaines soient un peu plus agressives à mon égard, j'ai réussi à me faire adopter par elles. Je suis soulagé que ces dernières ne soient destinées qu'à la production de lait et non à l'abattoir. Même si je mange de la viande, enfin de temps en temps, très rarement.

Il doit être aux alentours de huit heure trente du matin quand Mr Daudey viens me demander de rentrer chez moi pour prendre le relais. Aujourd'hui est un jour d'exception, c'est le jour de la Moisson. Avant de partir j'ai même le droit à une pomme. Mr Daudey n'est pas quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant, il est juste bourru et méfiant envers les gens du quartier pauvre du district, qu'il jugent moins digne de confiance. Je croque ma pomme en changeant de quartier. Notre district est divisé en trois quartiers : La ville, avec la classe commerçante ou ne travaillant pas dans le domaine principal du district comme les enseignants ou les pacificateurs. Le quartier des fermes, la Chora **[2]** , ranchs et granges, entièrement dédié à toutes sortes d'élevages et le quartier pauvre, où je vis. De mauvaise réputation et mal famé, il n'y fait pas bon vivre. C'est donc vers la ville que je me rends. Même si la Moisson est un jour particulier et qu'il est considéré comme férié, quelques commerces ouvrent, ne serait-ce que pour que les habitants puissent acheter de quoi fêter leur soulagement ce soir. La plupart vivent au dessus de leur commerce, d'autres, parmi les plus riches, ont une maison à l'écart. Une quinzaine tout au plus. C'est vers l'une d'elles que je me dirige. Elle est faite en pierre, elle est solide et elle a accès à tous les conforts : l'eau, même chaude, le chauffage et l'électricité. Je toque à la porte et une femme au cheveux roux foncés viens m'ouvrir. Elle ne me sourit pas et m'invite à entre d'un geste de la main. Je connais le chemin mais elle me suit jusqu'à la porte de derrière. On ne sait jamais, je pourrai voler quelque chose au passage. J'atterris dans un beau jardin, bien entretenu même si il n'est pas très fleuri.

« Le linge est là. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

\- Oui Mme West.

\- Alors je vous laisse. Tâchez de terminer avant midi.

\- Bien Madame. »

Puis elle s'en va, me laissant seul. J'attaque alors la deuxième partie de ma matinée qui consiste à faire la lessive. Je crois que je l'ai faite pour la moitié des gens riches de la ville. Parce que même si ils sont riches, les machines à laver ne courent pas les rues et coûtent une véritable fortune. Je crois que seul la famille du Maire en a une. Et les pacificateurs, bien entendu. J'attrape le panier débordant de linge sale et je vais le poser près d'un grand baquet d'eau froide, posé là à mon intention. J'attrape le premier vêtement sur la pile et me mets au travail. Je reste voûté au dessus du baquet non-stop, pendant que le soleil tape sur ma nuque avec force, je sens sa brûlure dans mon dos. Des mouches viennent voler autour de moi avec ce bourdonnement agaçant. J'ai arrêté toute tentative de les chasser, ça ne sert à rien. Je frotte du mieux que je peux une chemise vert clair sur la planche, essayant plus d'apprécier la fraîcheur de l'eau plutôt que de la chaleur, des mouches ou de mon dos endoloris. J'essaye de ne pas penser à aujourd'hui. La Moisson, la Moisson de la cinquante-septième édition des Hunger Games. Et même si c'est ma dernière Moisson, je ne peux m'empêcher d'angoisser. Je chasse ces pensées noires de ma tête pour me concentrer sur ma tâche. Je finis de laver la chemise puis je l'essore pour la poser dans un panier juste à côté. Il ne me reste plus qu'une robe, à rincer le linge et à l'étendre et j'aurai fini. J'en ai encore pour une heure et j'ai encore largement le temps pour me préparer après. J'attrape la robe et la lave avec la même force et le même soin que les autres : Leurs habits sont très beaux, colorés et ornés pour certains de tissus autre que du coton : du velours, de la soie… la robe que je lave est superbe : elle est rose, avec des motifs de fleurs de différentes nuances de rose dessus avec un joli col rond et des petits boutons dorés sur le devant. Je nettoie une tâche sur le bas de la robe facilement puis je pose la robe dans le panier, que je porte vers l'autre baquet d'eau pour rincer les vêtements. Comme il y a beaucoup de vêtements, je dois changer l'eau deux fois à la pompe et ça m'agace un peu de gaspiller toute cette eau mais en même temps je ne veux pas perdre de clients en leur rendant un linge mal lavé. Une fois cela fait je reprends le panier plein et me dirige vers la grande corde à linge qui m'attends. Le soleil tape de plus en plus fort et si il n'y avait pas eu l'eau de la lessive pour me rafraîchir, je crois que je me serais évanouis. A peine ais-je finis d'épingler le dernier pantalon que je sens une présence dans mon dos. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir qui. Thadeus West, le fils de mes clients, dix-huit ans, soit le même âge que moi. Il me sourit de son habituel sourire en coin, dévoilant de parfaite dents blanches. Je lui rends son sourire.

« J'ai terminé.

\- Je vois ça. Viens, ma mère va te payer. »

Avant ça je prends les deux baquets et les dépose dans la remise, comme l'exige Mme West. Puis je suis Thadeus à l'intérieur de sa maison. J'essuie bien mes pieds avant de rentrer, Mme West n'aimant pas la saleté. Elle m'attend dans la cuisine, droite, me toisant avec sévérité. Il y a aussi du mépris dans son regard envers moi, un pauvre gars du district. Mais son regard ne me blesse pas, j'ai appris à faire avec depuis tout petit : les riches, les pacificateurs ne cessent de nous toiser de cette manière, tout ça parce qu'ils pensent qu'ils valent mieux. Pourtant aujourd'hui tout le monde ou presque est à la même enseigne. Tandis que Thadeus se dirige vers un placard, sa mère l'interroge, comme si je n'existais pas.

« Le travail est terminé ?

\- Oui maman.

\- Et il est bien fait ? Tout a été lavé et étendu ?

\- Oui maman, comme d'habitude. Nath' a bien tout rangé dans la remise, comme d'habitude.

\- Bien. - elle daigne enfin s'intéresser à moi - Alors tenez. Et si jamais je m'aperçois que la lessive a mal été lavée j'exige que vous me rendiez l'argent.

\- Bien madame. Merci madame.»

Elle me tends une poignée de pièces que je range dans ma petite pochette que je replace soigneusement dans ma poche. Je crois qu'elle soupçonne son fils de lui mentir pour me couvrir. Je m'apprête à repartir quand Thadeus pose un verre d'eau devant moi en souriant.

« Attends, prends ça, tu es resté au soleil toute la matinée. Reprends un peu de forces. »

J'hésite. Mme West nous fusille du regard mais son fils l'ignore. Elle finit par quitter la pièce en prenant un air pincé. J'attrape finalement le verre d'eau que je bois longuement.

« Bon et bien merci… et à tout à l'heure. - Attends, tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? La Moisson a lieu à 16h00, il n'est que 11h00. On a encore largement le temps de se préparer. »

J'hésite. J'aime bien passer du temps avec Thadeus mais il faut aussi que je rentre finir mes tâches et me préparer ensuite. Ce que Thadeus a parfois du mal à comprendre, il n'a pas grand-chose à faire de ses journées hormis faire du ménage, les courses et ses devoirs. Je m'apprête à refuser mais Thadeus m'offre ce sourire avec lequel il obtient tout ce qu'il veut. « D'accord, mais pas longtemps, j'ai encore du travail chez moi. - Super ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te retenir trop longtemps, viens, je voulais te montrer quelque chose ! » Je le suis en montant les escaliers qui mènent à l'étage, là où se trouvent les chambres. Thadeus pousse la porte de la sienne et comme la première fois que j'y suis entré, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en être admiratif et jaloux. Elle n'est pas très grande mais plus que ce qui nous sert de salle de bain à la maison. Il a un vrai lit avec de vrais draps et un matelas confortable. Une table de chevet avec une lampe et un réveil matin, un bureau, une commode et des étagères remplies de bibelots et de livres. C'est ce que je préfère dans sa chambre. Les livres. Chez moi il n'y a que mes vieux manuels scolaires, un livre sur l'élevage des animaux et trois livres que j'ai dégotés dans une poubelle qui parlent d'une époque révolue, celle du monde qui existait avant Panem, notre pays, une époque avec des gens en armure qui partent sauver des princesses et nobles filles des griffes de magiciens et de dragons et un autre qui parle d'un homme qui devient fou dans un hôtel hanté. Je ne sais pas comment ces livres se sont retrouvés là, je pensais que le Capitole avait décidé de détruire tout ce qui avait attrait à ce monde ou du moins qu'il en avait gardé tous les souvenirs. Et puis si j'avais en ma possession de telles choses, je ne les jetterais pas à la poubelle, je les garderais. Même si les lois de Panem sont dures, il ne nous est pas interdit de posséder certaines choses. A mon avis ces livres ne représentaient pas quelque chose de bien dangereux pour qu'ils circulent comme ça. Où ils proviennent d'un trafic, ce qui expliquent pourquoi ils se sont retrouvés à la poubelle. Enfin je reporte mon attention sur Thadeus qui me tends quelque chose qui ressemble à un livre, mais en moins épais et un peu plus grand. Sur la couverture il y a un dessin d'une femme brune habillée en bleu, rouge et or, qui tient un lasso, une épée et un boulier. Elle porte aussi des bracelets métalliques à ses bras et une sorte de couronne avec une étoile au milieu. Les couleurs sont un peu défraîchies et le livre un peu abîmé. Je lis le titre « Wonder Woman ». **[3]**

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce que ça raconte ?

\- C'est une bande dessinée, c'est comme un livre mais avec des images et les dialogues sont dans des bulles. - Voyant mon air troublé, Thadeus me fait signe de m'asseoir sur son lit et ouvre le livre. C'est plus un album en fait. Je comprends ce qu'il veux dire. On voit des scènes séparées en cases plus ou moins régulières avec des personnages, un décors et leurs dialogues sont retranscris dans des bulles au dessus de leur tête. - C'est ma sœur qui a trouvé ça, via un pacificateur. D'après elle c'est l'histoire d'une femme qui s'appelle Diana, qui est une guerrière et qui a des sortes de supers-pouvoirs dont elle se sert pour sauver le monde. Je ne l'ai pas encore lue, tu veux lire avec moi ? »

Si je veux lire avec lui ? Bien sûr ! D'autant plus que je n'ai jamais lu une bande dessinée comme il appelle ce genre d'histoire. J'adore lire. Malheureusement je suis pauvre et j'ai à peine les moyens d'acheter de la nourriture en quantité suffisante tous les jours, en plus d'autres choses nécessaires au quotidien comme des chaussettes, du savon ou même des médicaments. Alors des livres… . Et puis ici dans le district Dix l'école n'est pas obligatoire et en plus elle est payante. Autant vous dire que le nombre de lettrés et de gens cultivés n'est pas grand. J'ai été à l'école jusqu'à mes huit ans, juste le temps de savoir lire, écrire et compter convenablement. Après quoi mes parents n'avaient plus les moyens de payer ma scolarité et j'ai du commencer à travailler. Un avantage pour le district, ça fait plus de mains d'œuvre qui en plus ne se retrouve pas ou peu payée. Mais j'ai continué à lire malgré tout, tout ce que je pouvais et à apprendre avec ce que j'avais sous la main. Ainsi grâce à quelques camarades, j'ai pu avoir quelques notions d'histoire, celle que le Capitole veux bien diffuser, mais aussi de géographie, de mathématiques et de sciences naturelles : comment se forme une montagne, la différence entre un fleuve et une rivière… de petites choses que j'ai accumulées au fil des années pour les garder précieusement dans ma tête au cas où. Et puis à défaut de pouvoir lire des tas d'histoires de princesses sauvées par un chevalier en armure, j'ai réussi à mettre assez de côté pour acheter un stylo bille et un cahier épais dans lequel je consignais des histoires que j'inventais et que je racontais à mes parents. Ma mère sait lire mais pas mon père. Il connaît quelques mots et sait écrire son prénom mais ça s'arrête là. Il n'est jamais allé à l'école, il a juste appris sur le tas. Je sais qu'il en a honte mais il a toujours refusé que je lui apprenne. A la place je lui écris et lis des histoires. Je me penche sur l'album et commence à suivre l'histoire avec Thadeus, qui tourne les pages avec précaution. Je me sens captivé par cette histoire de cette femme qui se bat contre plusieurs ennemis et qui sauve des gens, hommes, femmes et enfants. J'adore les détails des dessins, des effets ajoutés pour donner l'impression que Diana est rapide ou que le coup de poing donné est violent, l'expression de ses yeux, déterminée mais aussi de son sourire, doux et rieur quand elle ne se bat pas. Thadeus finis par poser sa tête sur mon épaule et je glisse mon bras autour de sa taille. Quand nous finissons de lire, je me rends compte que l'histoire n'est pas terminée et qu'il y a une suite. Malheureusement Thadeus ne l'a pas. Je consulte l'heure sur son réveil. Quatorze heures ! Et je n'ai même pas mangé ! Heureusement que mes parents ne m'attendaient pas pour le déjeuner !

« Bon et bien merci Thadeus, c'était vraiment gentil de ta part de m'avoir montré ça. Mais je dois y aller maintenant, sinon je n'aurais jamais terminé avant la Moisson !

\- Je te raccompagne. »

Mais avant de partir Thadeus m'embrasse. La porte est heureusement fermée. Connaissant ses parents, si ils nous savaient ensembles je pourrai dire adieu à mon travail. Les sœurs de Thadeus ne sont pas dupes mais elle s'en fichent et elle ne diraient rien de toutes les façons. Je croise très peu Mr West je me demande même si il connaît mon nom. Mme West a peut-être quelques soupçons mais tant qu'elle n'a aucune preuve elle ne peux rien dire. Je pose une main sous son t-shirt, éprouvant le besoin de toucher sa peau tandis qu'il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, se redressant sur son matelas. J'aimerais rester ici plus longtemps et continuer de l'embrasser mais nous savons que nous devons nous arrêter. C'est à contrecœur que je m'écarte de lui.

« Tu dois vraiment partir ?

\- Oui, je dois aider ma mère a coudre des draps et laver la vache avec mon père.

\- Tu seras libre demain ?

\- Peut-être. »

La phrase est lourde de sous entendus. Peut-être que demain je n'aurais pas besoin d'aller garder les chèvres de Mr Daudey, que mon père n'aura pas besoin de moi pour aller traire la vache et vendre le lait à un habitant intéressé, qu'un habitant n'aura pas besoin de moi pour un quelconque service. Où peut-être que demain je ne serais pas là parce que je serais moissonné pour participer aux Hunger Games. Devant mon air inquiet, Thadeus essaye de me rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est notre dernière année. Après on sera tranquilles !

\- Ça dépends pour qui. Bon maintenant j'y vais où je vais vraiment être en retard !

\- D'accord, on se rejoint sur la Prairie ? »

Je me retiens de lui dire qu'il n'y a que lui pour être tranquille entre nous deux. Moi avec mes tesserae, j'ai beaucoup plus de papiers à mon nom, plus de risques d'être tiré au sort. Vingt-huit au total. Lui il n'a jamais du en pendre. Mais je ne dis rien parce que ce n'est pas de sa faute si ses parents sont riches parce qu'ils travaillent à la marie, si ils me méprisent, si il n'a jamais connu la faim et qu'il n'a pas à laver le linge sale des autres pour manger le soir. Thadeus est gentil avec tout le monde et il est généreux. Depuis que je travaille pour sa famille il lui arrive parfois de me glisser discrètement une petite miche de pain ou quelques pièces en plus quand ses parents ont le dos tourné. Je n'ose pas lui demander d'arrêter, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une dette qui augmente à chaque fois et que je ne pourrais jamais rembourser. J'acquiesce et je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de me lever, suivis par Thadeus qui me raccompagne à la porte.

Je n'aime pas trop devoir cacher notre relation. Je suis assez réservé et je n'aime pas me faire remarquer mais je songe, tout en marchant, à quel point il serait agréable de marcher, main dans la main avec Thadeus, sans personne pour nous juger parce que nous n'appartenons pas à la même classe sociale. En chemin je croise des pacificateurs qui m'apostrophent en me criant de me dépêcher, puis ils rient et font de même avec une jeune fille qu'ils rencontrent un peu plus loin. Ils sont assez nombreux dans les rues aujourd'hui et j'espère de tout cœur ne pas tomber sur Ford. Je ne sais plus comment l'éviter, il y a trois jours encore il m'arrêtait dans la rue pour me proposer d'aller laver ses vêtements, prétextant que sa machine ne fonctionnait pas bien en ce moment. J'ai du user de beaucoup de diplomatie pour refuser. Parce que je savais très bien que ce n'était pas vrai, que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour me faire venir chez lui et ensuite… je préfère ne pas y penser. Je sais très bien ce qu'il se passerait. Et je n'aurai pas le choix parce qu'il est le chef des pacificateurs et moi je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un habitant du Dix sur qui il louche. Heureusement il ne semble pas être de sortie, il doit être en train de superviser la Moisson de tout à l'heure alors je peux marcher tranquille et penser à autre chose. Mes pensées dérivent presque naturellement sur Thadeus. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensemble, quelques semaines. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, même si je dois bien ressembler à un idiot comme ça, tout seul. Parce que nous avons mis tous les deux du temps à nous tourner autour, multipliant les prétextes pour se voir et les sous-entendus. Moi parce que je connaissais seulement la famille West de nom et de réputation. Je connaissais de vue les deux filles aînées, le père qui aimait bien boire un coup avec les pacificateurs le soir, la mère, un peu plus sévère et qui avait un temps travaillé à l'école en tant que secrétaire. Et leur fils benjamin, Thadeus, connu pour aimer flirter avec tout le monde, les filles et les garçons et se montrer enjoué quoi qu'il arrive. Alors comment moi, un gars des quartiers pauvres aurait pu gagner son attention ? Thadeus m'a dit que ce qui l'intriguait le plus chez moi, c'était mon caractère serviable, j'aidais toujours les autres, avant qu'il ne comprenne que si j'aimais rendre service, c'était aussi parce que ça faisait partit de mon métier. Puis il a découvert que j'aimais les livres et nous nous sommes rapprochés. Et maintenant nous sommes ensembles. Seuls mes deux meilleurs amis sont au courant. Je ne l'ai pas encore annoncé à mes parents. Ils me pensent juste ami avec lui. Enfin je crois que ma mère a des soupçons, elle a toujours eu une intuition pour ces choses là… Je sais qu'il seraient contents de me voir avec quelqu'un mais aussi gênés. En fait seuls les parents de Thadeus posent problèmes. Que leur fils fréquente un gars ou une fille de la ville pas de problèmes. Mais un gars du quartier pauvre ? Pas question.

Plus je m'éloigne du quartier des riches, plus la poussière vient s'accrocher à mes habits et mes bottes. Une odeur forte de foin, de crottin et de sueur se fait sentir, et j'entends des hennissements au loin. Le district Dix, spécialité, le bétail. Et un des plus pauvres de Panem, avec le Onze et le Douze. Il est grand, sale et ne sent pas très bon. Quand il fait chaud, on manque parfois de tourner de l'œil à cause des odeurs et de devoir rester des heures à surveiller un troupeau. On ne mange pas à notre faim, parfois des gens se battent pour une miche de pain. Les pacificateurs se conduisent comme des tyrans avec nous. Ils se moquent de nous, nous traitent de pouilleux, lancent des remarques obscènes aux filles comme aux garçons et pour les plus tordus nous font aussi des avances en échange d'argent, profitant de la détresse de certains. On a très peu accès à l'électricité ou à l'eau courante, quand à l'eau chaude n'en parlons pas. Pourtant j'aime mon district. J'aime l'odeur des bêtes et les vastes étendues de prairies sur lesquelles les animaux vont paître, j'aime entendre s'entrechoquer les bouteilles de lait et entendre le bourdonnement des abeilles dans leurs ruches. J'arrive chez moi. Ce n'est même pas une vrai maison, les murs sont en bois, quand il pleut il faut mettre des bassines pour éviter les inondations parce que l'eau passe à travers. On a même pas de chambre ou de salle de bain à promptement parler. On a séparé les « pièces » avec des rideaux cousus mains. Ma chambre consiste en un matelas cabossé et un petit caisson en bois où je range mes quelques effets personnels. Un rideau du même acabit que ceux de la salle de bain me sépare du séjour. De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouve la chambre de mes parents. La seule différence avec ma chambre, c'est que leur matelas est plus grand. Tous les vêtements de la famille tiennent dans une seule commode. J'enlève mes bottes et j'embrasse ma mère qui est en train de repriser une chemise de mon père en plissant les yeux. Je sais que sa vue devient de plus en plus mauvaise mais on a pas les moyens de lui acheter des lunettes.

« Tu arrives bien tard mon chéri. Tu as eu un problème ?

\- Non, je suis désolé maman mais Thadeus voulait me montrer quelque chose et on a lu, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui ces temps ci cela dit. - Elle me lance un regard mi soupçonneux, mi amusé.

\- Thadeus est un bon ami c'est tout. On apprends à ce connaître.

\- Je vois ça. Bon maintenant va manger, je t'ai laissé une assiette de soupe et après au travail. Par contre la soupe sera froide.

\- Merci maman. Ne t'inquiète pas, avec cette chaleur, c'est mieux de la boire froide que chaude ! »

Elle rit mais elle continue de me fixer. Elle va me laisser tranquille mais je suis bon pour un interrogatoire ce soir. Je me dirige vers le placard où ma mère a effectivement mis de côté un bol de soupe recouvert d'un tissu pour éviter qu'une quelconque bestiole n'aille dans la soupe. Je le prends, le pose sur la table avec une cuillère. La sensation de la soupe froide ne m'est pas étrange et elle est même bienvenue aujourd'hui. Ce n'est qu'une bête soupe de tomates, néanmoins m'a mère y a rajouté un peu de romarin, celui qu'elle fait pousser dans de petits pots sur le rebord de la fenêtre, pour lui donner plus de goût. Après avoir finis de manger, je nettoie vite la vaisselle et la range avant d'aller chercher le futur drap, le fil, les aiguilles et les chutes de tissus. Voyant ma mère plisser les yeux, j'enfile le fil dans le chas à sa place. Elle pique avec difficulté mais elle refuse de me laisser coudre tout seul. Comme nous avions déjà commencer à coudre bien avant le travail ne nous prends qu'une demi-heure, nous finissons de ranger quand mon père arrive, la mine triste et fatiguée, comme à son habitude. Je me lève pour aller l'embrasser. Je le dépasse presque. Ma mère lui montre le drap.

« Regarde Codee, notre nouvelle couverture ! Du grand art n'est ce pas ?

\- Encore plus beau que ce que Desirée portait il y a cinq ans ! Tu ferais malheur au Capitole avec mon amour ! »

Puis nous rions tout les trois. Désirée est l'ancienne hôtesse de notre district, celle qui pioche les noms des tributs pour la moissons et les accompagne au Capitole. Mon père fait allusion à l'année où elle est venue avec un tailleur composé de superposition de tissus et de motifs : un motif à poids violet et jaune avoisinant un morceau de tissus à fleurs bleues… bref c'était très laid. Mon père embrasse ma mère, oubliant quelques instants leur angoisse et leur peine. Je vais dehors pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Dans ce qui nous sert de jardin, Fernande **[4]** la vache broute l'herbe sèche tranquillement. Elle pousse un mugissement quand elle me reconnaît.

« Oui bonjour à toi aussi. Tu dois souffrir avec cette chaleur hein ? Allez ma belle on va te rafraîchir et te refaire une beauté, tu va être méconnaissable ! »

Pour tout réponse elle me donne un petit coup de tête. Je vais chercher de l'eau dans le tonneau que nous avons installé pour récolter l'eau de pluie et prendre de quoi la laver. Mon père me rejoint et nous la brossons soigneusement pour enlever toute la saleté qui s'est accumulé sur elle. Ensuite nous la lavons. Elle semble apprécier parce qu'elle agite la queue et donne de petits coups de pattes, signe qu'elle est contente. Quand elle est fâché elle nous souffle dessus avant de détourner la tête. Pendant que mon père s'attaquer à démêler les poils qui poussent en une petite tignasse blanche sur sa tête et de sa queue, je lui nettoie les sabots. Enfin elle est toute propre. Elle mugit fort.

« Oui tu es belle on le sait ! Maintenant c'est à moi de me faire beau, chacun son tour ! »

La dernière phrase est prononcée avec moins d'enthousiasme. Comme chaque année, elle semble comprendre que quelque chose ne vas pas. Alors elle me donne un coup de langue sur la main, comme pour me réconforter et me dire « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour toi ! ». C'est vrai que quand j'étais petit, je dormais souvent contre elle pour me réchauffer et que c'est son lait qui nous a aussi permis de me nourrir et de survivre. Je lui caresse le museau avant de rentrer dans la maison sentant le regard triste de mon père dans mon dos. Je me dirige vers ce qui sert de salle de bain : un grand baquet d'eau m'attends. Elle est froide et j'ai bien de peine à entrer tout entier dans ce baquet, devenu trop petit pour moi. Sur une chaise m'attendent mes habits : une chemise de couleur claire, un pantalon beige et des chaussures. Tout cela appartenait à mon père autrefois alors je fais très attention à ne pas les abîmer. J'enfile le tout, me peigne avec soin et vais rejoindre mes parents dans le séjour, attendant le signal pour le début de la Moisson. Nous sommes assis à la petite table, la tête basse. Mon père prends ma main avec nervosité tandis que ma mère continue de coudre mais nerveuse, elle n'arrive pas à piquer correctement. Elle finit par abandonner. On attends donc tous en silence. Je ne sais pas lequel est le plus nerveux entre mon père qui ne cache pas son inquiétude, ma mère qui même si elle reste calme, tremble légèrement ou moi. Je repense à ce que Thadeus m'a dit, à propos de notre dernière année d'éligibilité. C'est vrai que lui, dernier de la famille, ou moi, fils unique, avons un peu plus de raisons d'êtres enjoués : il n'y aura plus personne pour qui s'inquiéter après, hormis de potentiels enfants. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en vouloir, pas pour peut-être les voir un jour se faire tuer par d'autres enfants dans une retranscription en directe à la télévision, pour une émission de télé qui n'est aimée que des gens du Capitole. Mais mon meilleur ami Jecee peut encore s'inquiéter, il a encore des frères ou des sœurs plus jeunes. Enfin le signal. Comme un seul homme nous nous levons pour sortir rejoindre les autres sur la Prairie. C'est là que la Moisson des Hunger Games a lieu, c'est ici qu'on peut faire tenir tout le monde, enfin tous les futurs tributs. Des pacificateurs marchent aussi dans les rues, pour s'assurer que tout le monde vient. Je croise Jecee, entouré de sa famille nombreuse, nageant dans une chemise trop grande pour lui, sa petite sœur Clarisse lui tenant la main le regard vide. Elle est malade, mais dans sa tête. On ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle a et sa famille ne peut pas payer un médecin pour une consultation de ce genre et n'aurait, de toutes les façons pas les moyens de la faire soigner. Alors sa famille espère juste que Clarisse échappera à la Moisson dans quelques années. Linda nous rejoint, très jolie dans sa robe jaune, son père marche un peu plus loin, poussant dans un fauteuil son fils, paralysé à la suite d'un accident de cheval, et heureusement il a vingt deux ans, il n'est donc plus éligible. Je rumine intérieurement contre le Capitole : ils se moquent bien de savoir si nous sommes des enfants, en bonne santé ou pas, riches ou non. Ce qui compte ce sont les Hunger Games, le spectacle. Ils ne sont pas choqués de voir un gamin de douze ans se faire décapiter.

Enfin nous arrivons. Nous devons d'abord signer un registre avant d'aller nous placer, par carrés d'âge, les plus jeunes devant, les plus âgés derrière. Je me place avec Linda et Jecee quand je sens une main sur mon épaule. Thadeus. Il me sourit encore. Ce contact me donne l'impression d'être électrifié et je baisse la tête en rougissant. Il n'a pas idée à quel point ce contact me fait plaisir et me met dans la gêne, parce que Thadeus est comme ça avec à peu près tout le monde, tactile et enjoué. Jecee salue Thadeus mais Linda se montre un peu plus froide avec lui. Ils ont eu quelques déboires dont un qui s'est soldé par une gifle de Linda, magistrale, pour Thadeus. Ils se sont pardonnés mais leur rapports restent tendus, ils me rappellent ceux de Jecee et Linda au début. Je connais Jecee depuis l'enfance et quand Linda est devenue mon amie, il s'est montré jaloux. Maintenant ils s'entendent comme deux larrons en foire. Peut-être que se sera la même chose pour Linda et Thadeus, qui sait ? Jecee se déplace pour se mettre à côté de Linda qui est à ma gauche tout en souriant d'un air conspirateur. Je leur lance un regard d'avertissement. Même si leur en suis reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé à avouer mes sentiments à Thadeus, ils semblent prendre un peu trop à cœur leur rôle de Cupidon. Ils me jettent un regard innocent auquel je ne suis pas dupe. Puis l'hymne de Panem se fait entendre. C'est l'heure. Nous arrêtons de parler et la maire s'avance pour y faire l'éternel discours sur l'histoire de Panem et des Hunger Games. La montée des eaux, les jours obscurs, le district Treize rasé et la punition du Capitole envers ses districts. Les Hunger Games. Je connais l'histoire par cœur. Je me retiens de bailler. J'observe les gens présents sur l'estrade. La maire, Mme Nichols qui prononce son discours comme si elle allait à l'abattoir. Oona, l'hôtesse du district depuis trois ans, arrivée du Capitole ce matin. Elle est habillée toute en rouge, même sa peau a une légère teinte rouge, ou dirait un morceau de viande saignant ou un homard. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, très contente d'être là. Un peu étonnant quand on sait que le district Dix n'est pas très productif en terme de vainqueurs. Ensuite j'observe Elena et Hector, les deux seuls gagnants du district. Elena fait partit de ces vainqueurs qui ont plongé dans l'alcool pour oublier l'horreur des Jeux qu'ils ont vécus comme Chaff dans le district Onze ou plus récemment Haymitch dans le district Douze. Quant à Hector il ne boit pas, ne se drogue pas mais suite à une infection attrapée dans l'arène, il doit souvent effectuer des visites à l'hôpital du Capitole et arbore un teint pâle, cireux et il a des problèmes respiratoires. Ils sont loin de l'image des gagnants des districts de carrières, toujours au mieux de leur forme malgré les années. Quand le discours de la maire prends fin, Oona bondit presque de sa chaise, marche vers le centre de l'estrade, se plaçant entre les deux grosses boules de verre qui contiennent des petits papiers à nos noms, perchée sur des talons rouges vertigineux et incrustés de pierres précieuses. De sa voix haut perché, elle s'exclame avec enthousiasme :

« Bienvenue à tous et joyeux Hunger Games. Puisse le sort vous être favorable ! - elle marque une courte pause. - Bien commençons ! Les dames d'abord ! »

Elle se dirige vers la boule contenant les noms des filles. A côté de moi je sens Linda retenir son souffle. Je lui prends la main, tout aussi nerveux qu'elle. Oona fouille un moment puis retire un petit papier qu'elle déplie.

« Jenny Cassidy ! »

Je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement. Un cri se fait entendre. Une fille d'environ 14 ou 15 ans sort du groupe pour s'avancer en tremblant vers l'estrade, Oona lui tends la main et la place à côté d'elle. Oona demande si il y a des volontaires mais évidemment personne ne se propose. Alors Oona nous demande d'applaudir Jenny. Nous nous exécutons sans joie pendant que Jenny s'efforce de ne pas pleurer. Elle est grande mais maigrichonne, de grands yeux bruns cernés et des cheveux couleur paille qui lui tombent devant le visage. En souriant Oona lui demande de se redresser et lui dégage les cheveux du visage. J'entends des sanglots au loin. Sa famille. Je suis soulagé pour Linda mais en même temps j'ai de la peine pour cette fille. Elle ne survivra pas une journée dans l'arène. Après ça, Oona se dirige vers la boule destinée aux garçons. Encore une fois nous retenons tous notre souffle, même Thadeus qui était si confiant ce matin. Je suis tellement angoissé que je n'entends pas ce que dis Oona quand elle lit le papier. Ou plutôt mon inconscient décide de ne pas écouter. Pourquoi personne ne s'avance ? J'entends Jecee étouffer une exclamation, Linda qui me regarde, les yeux humides et qui manque de défaillir. Une autre fille me regarde horrifiée en retenant Linda. D'autres regards peinés autour de moi. J'entends deux cris simultanés dans mon dos, puis des sanglots. Puis la main de Thadeus qui s'enfonce dans mon bras qui me fait revenir à la réalité. Le nom qu'Oona a tiré, c'est celui de Nathanaël Vargas. Le mien.

* * *

 

Bon alors d'abord les explications des annotations et ensuite l'explication des prénoms :

**[1]** Mr Daudey: référence à Alphonse Daudet, écrivain français du XIXème siècle qui a écrit les Lettres de mon moulin et La petite chèvre de Mr Seguin. J'adorais cette histoire quand j'étais petite et comme l'industrie du Dix est celle du bétail, j'en ai profité pour y glisser un petit clin d'oeil.

**[2]** La Chora : Dans les cités grecques antiques, la chora désignait les regroupements d'habitations mais aussi les terres arables d'après mes cours d'histoire grecque.

**[3]** Alors non je n'ai pas décidé d'inclure _Wonder Woman_ parce que je venais de voir le film au ciné... hum. Plus sérieusement j'ai longtemps hésité avant de l'inclure puis je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée qu'un peu du monde avant Panem aie survécu d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même si j'imagine bien que le Capitole, tout en laissant diffuser quelques parcelles de ce monde d'avant, aie un contrôle sur ce qui est diffusé. Par exemple je ne crois pas qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse avoir accès au _Capital_ de Marx ou au _Prince_ de Machiavel parce que c'est trop dangereux, même pour les habitants du Capitole. Mais qu'il n'a pas détruit ces vestiges du passé et que ce genre de choses circule illégalement. _Wonder Woman_ peut en faire partie puisqu'elle peut servir de modèle de rébellion mais en même temps le Capitole ne peut pas trop priver ses habitants de héros. A vous d'imaginer si effectivement, des héros comme elle, _Captain America_ ou même _Harry Potter_ puissent représenter une menace contre le Capitole.

**[4]** Fernande : Juste une allusion au film _La vache et le prisonnier_ avec Fernandel. C'est un très beau film, je vous le recommande.

Bon pour ce qui est des prénoms des personnages :

\- Nathanaël Vargas : Pour Nathanaël il n'y a pas vraiment de signification, c'est juste un prénom que j'aime beaucoup. Vargas c'est une référence à l'écrivain péruvien Mario Vargas Llosa. Parce que j'ai imaginé Nathanaël avec un physique latino et que j'ai moi même des origines péruviennes. Facilité ? Pas vraiment. Je rappelle juste que Panem a été fondée sur les ruines de l'Amérique du Nord et donc des Etats-Unis qui ne sont pas composés uniquement de blancs, n'en déplaise à un certain chef d'état actuel. Des latinos, des asiatiques, des afro-américains... tout un mélange de populations ! De plus bien que nous ne savons rien de la période d'avant la fondation de Panem, Katniss nous mentionne des guerres et une montée des eaux: on peut aisément imaginer qu'une partie de la population mondiale s'est vue réfugiée en Amérique du Nord. La population de Panem n'est donc pas exclusivement blanche et heureusement !

\- Codee Vargas : Codee pour William Frederick Cody alias Bufallo Bill, une figure de la conquête de l'Ouest et chasseur de bisons. D'après une grande majorité des cartes, le district Dix semble se trouver vers le Texas et autres états qui servent de décors aux Western, alors j'ai été trouvé de l'inspiration de ce côté là.

\- Ford : Le chef des Pacificateurs doit son nom à Robert Ford, le directeur du parc Westworld dans la série éponyme joué par le grandiose Anthony Hopkins. Et aussi à un Robert Ford hors-la-loi qui aurait assassiné Jesse James.

\- Jecee : Jesse James, célèbre hors-la-loi, assassiné par Robert Ford. Je n'avais pas réalisé la coïncidence tout de suite en effectuant mes recherches ^^

\- Linda et Thadeus: Comme pour Nathanaël c'est juste un prénom que j'aime bien. Pareil pour Thadeus ^^

\- Jenny : Une référence à mon film préféré de tous les temps, Forrest Gump. Jenny, le grand amour de Forrest qui connait une fin tragique. Je ferai une autre référence au film plus loin dans ma fiction. Je pense n'avoir rien oublié, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'en poser. Idem si vous remarquez des fautes ou des incohérences qui ont pu m'échapper, je ne le prendrais pas mal au contraire. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !


End file.
